L'ordre des ténèbres
by Na.Shao
Summary: L'amertume de son thé devient monnaie courante, de même que les rideaux décolorés par le soleil ou l'effleurement léger des doigts d'Arthur, sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort, d'amitié, de compréhension.


**Blabla inutile: **après un marathon Harry Potter, l'envie de m'essayer à ce pairing m'a trotté dans la tête pendant quelques jours avant que je ne cède et finisse par écrire quelque chose.

L'action se situe quelques temps après la fin de _L'Ordre du Phénix._ Les passages en italique sont extraits de ce même livre.

Concernant le **disclaimer**, les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Le titre du ficlet vient d'un poème de Paul Eluard, _Le cinquième poème visible._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_« Il est trop tard, Harry—c'est fini pour lui. »_

La pression de la main de Molly sur son épaule le ramène à la réalité, et la détresse est toujours la même, monstre de chagrin au creux de son estomac. La pièce reprend forme autour de lui, la lumière filtre à nouveau à travers les rideaux tirés à la hâte. Son thé l'attend encore, bien que tiède, maintenant, et le goût en bouche est âcre, d'une rare amertume.

Malgré les relents de mort qui caressent ses joues, Remus sent le tressautement familier de la vie qui se diffuse dans ses veines au contact du liquide, et les étoiles se creusent au fond de ses yeux, déserts pétrifiés depuis plusieurs mois où ne s'aventure la mer que lorsque le chaos devient silencieux ; ses os résonnent alors face à une douleur sourde qui ne tarde jamais à briser l'équilibre bancal qu'il s'est construit comme protection. Les échardes de ce passé lancinant sont logées sous des strates et des strates de peau dorénavant blanchâtre, encore plus qu'auparavant, et la lumière de ces nuits vides, passées à observer un horizon lointain rétrécit par la souffrance, peint d'étranges ombres le long de ses membres, le long des lignes vertigineuses de son corps.

Les nuits sont parfois interminables : la lune lèche les murs usés et teinte le béton peint à la va-vite de vagues nuances de bleu. Sa voix s'élève de temps à autre à travers le silence vaporeux, et ces heures de ténèbres sont employées à chanter l'ombre, sombre et limpide, qui ronge de longues blessures irisées dans sa chair.

_« Il ne peut pas revenir, Harry—il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est m—«_

Son cœur se fend sous la rigueur du froid—l'envie folle de hurler gronde en lui et il hait cette solitude et ce vide que Sirius a laissés derrière lui, cette douleur aveugle et ce sentiment d'être sans force, sans lueur aucune pour le guider dans cet entrelacs de désespoir étouffant.

Personne ne lui reproche quoi que ce soit, mais il sent les regards pesants dans son dos, le soutien silencieux, l'affection immodérée mais impossible à exprimer ; savent-ils seulement jusqu'où vont ces racines imbibées d'émotion ?

Personne ne connaît l'ampleur du désastre qui se dénoue en lui ; sous des couches de silence et de sourires mornes se cache l'avalanche de tristesse qui assombrit ses moindres gestes.

« Laissez-moi donc juger de ce qui m'aide à vivre, » lui avait lancé Harry, quelques heures après la bataille, un filet de sang séché dansant le long de sa joue, les yeux perdus dans un ballet de cendres—aujourd'hui, les mots imprègnent l'esprit de Remus de manière acariâtre et claquent contre son palet, retenus cependant par ses lèvres qui se pincent et se contractent afin de noyer l'afflux de colère creusant des sillons épars entre ses muscles et ses veines. Il se sent déchiré entre le brouillard et la lumière, entre le désir de laisser le temps entailler sa carcasse et l'envie de ne plus jamais ressentir ces constellations de souffrance lacérer son corps.

Le temps passe, les cris sans écho se succèdent, la douleur prend une forme familière entre les rainures de peau et de sang, et les jours se suivent sans grande différence ; l'ombre grandit à travers la poussière, à travers les vertiges incessants qui bousculent ce corps pesant, ce corps perdu dans les limbes.

L'amertume de son thé devient monnaie courante, de même que les rideaux décolorés par le soleil ou l'effleurement léger des doigts d'Arthur, sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort, d'amitié, de compréhension.

Parfois, la lumière éblouit Remus, et les nuages sont bannis, invisibles. Il garde en lui la nuit, l'isolation, l'angoisse, mais les cordes de la vie embrassent l'amère solitude. Parfois, la lueur d'une flamme ruisselle sur ses yeux et apaise cette mort qui le suit dans la pénombre silencieuse du monde.


End file.
